November 4, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The November 4, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 4, 2013 at the Bon Secours Wellness Arena in Greenville, North Carolina. Summary As last week showed, CM Punk vs. The Wyatt Family is hardly a fair fight. Happily for the former WWE Champion, he had some help when the buzzards came circling seven days later. Punk avenged his beating at the hands of The Wyatt Family by defeating Luke Harper in a singles match on Raw, despite a commanding effort by the backwoods hulk. With Bray Wyatt observing at ringside, Harper mangled The Straight Edge Superstar within an inch of defeat, though a missed discus clothesline allowed Punk to pounce with a roll-up pin for the victory. This, needless to say, did not go over well with the Family. Erick Rowan initiated a post-match attack on Punk and the master himself quickly joined, though the trio was quickly thwarted by the arrival of Daniel Bryan. With chair in hand, the submission expert charged down the ramp to save Punk from certain doom and avenge his own attack the previous week. Judging by what ensued next – the two former WWE Champions pummeled their opponents into retreat with the steel – it's safe to say Bryan succeeded in both endeavors ... at least for the time being. Even a mean dog has his day, and Ryback finally had reason to smile after he conquered The Great Khali just eight days after suffering his second consecutive loss inside Hell in a Cell. Granted, Khali had his way with The Human Wrecking Ball at the outset, repaying “The Big Guy’s” bullying of Santino & Hornswoggle by slapping and chopping Ryback raw. It was Ryback's mobility that saved him when Khali blocked Shell Shocked and “The Big Guy” turned up the speed, pounding The Punjabi Playboy with a running Meathook Clothesline that turned Khali inside out for the 1-2-3. Ever the one to rub it in, Ryback got a few hits on Santino after the match as well. Alberto Del Rio's comeback tour to a World Title rematch kicked off with a bang in Greenville when The Essence of Excellence scored his first victory after losing “Big Gold” to John Cena. The former champion's win came at the expense of Kofi Kingston, whose “skillz all day” kept him in the game until Del Rio struck the former Intercontinental Champion's arm and cut his momentum down. Mocking Kofi's signature gesture, The Essence of Excellence muscled Kofi into the defensive and sealed his win by countering the S.O.S. into a vicious Cross Armbreaker. The WWE Universe was asked to vote for Randy Orton's next opponent on the App. What they ended up choosing was The Viper's latest meal, though considering it was Big E Langston, the win was hardly a gimme for the WWE Champion. Orton, who was expecting a stroll in the park, instead got a waking nightmare when the former powerlifting champion trucked the champion into a daze by hurling his considerable frame into The Viper's body. A combination of veteran instinct and a lucky break gave Orton separation when a missed shoulder sent Big E painfully tumbling to the outside, and The Apex Predator quickly took control from there. Langston briefly powered his way back into contention, but “The Face of WWE” was left smiling when he writhed free of the Big Ending and administered the RKO to avoid, by the smallest of margins, the upset. Nearly a year after being sidelined by injury, Tyson Kidd stormed back onto Monday Night Raw and immediately made his mark, teaming with his wife Natalya to defeat Fandango & Summer Rae in mixed-tag action. An early shellacking by Kidd sent Fandango scurrying to Summer Rae, who picked up where she left off by locking Natalya in a series of submission holds. The Queen of Harts tagged Kidd back in after a double clothesline left both Divas down, and despite a timely distraction by Summer, the Dungeon-hardened duo won the day when Kidd dodged Fandango's leg drop and locked in the Sharpshooter to leave the dancing fiend tapping a different tune. They did it again: Three days after conquering The Real Americans & Damien Sandow on SmackDown, John Cena & The Rhodes Brothers doubled-down on victories over their rivals by defeating them again on Raw. The three champions’ teamwork was well-honed by the time they took the ring, and coordinated strikes giving them the early advantage. Sandow & the Americans isolated Cena and evened the odds, weakening The Champ with the Very European Uppercut and Patriot Lock. The double-team gave Sandow a window to tag in and attack Cena's vulnerable arm. A free-for-all ensued when each combatant stormed the ring, and even Zeb Colter felt the pain when Cena hauled Antonio Cesaro into The Founding Father at ringside. Despite a massive Ceasro Swing to The Bizarre One, though, the Tag Team Champion planted Cesaro with the Final Cut to earn his team the win. Ryback walked out of Greenville with a spring in his step. His fellow Paul Heyman Guy, Curtis Axel? Not so much, thanks to the flashy precision of one Dolph Ziggler. In all fairness, the champion had Ziggler well-scouted and used Dolph's show-offishness to his advantage, wrenching him to the mat during an ill-advised leap atop the turnbuckle and wrestling Ziggler to the mat. The Showoff fought back from the deficit and, despite some timely reversals by Axel, Dolph put the match away with a Famouser-Zig Zag one-two punch. How's that for showing the world? The good news for 3MB? They didn't have to deal with Los Matadores for the first time in several weeks. The bad news for 3MB? They had to battle The Usos instead, and the sad song remained the same when the Samoan brothers scored the win over Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre. McIntyre himself took early control of the bout but things spun out of control when Slater tagged in and a brief fracas ensued. An attempted top-rope strike from The One Man Band was cut short by a superkick, and The Usos took advantage of the felled axe man with a Superfly Splash for the victory. Despite the strong run AJ Lee has had of late, the “Black Widow” was left seeing #allredeverything when her main muscle, Tamina Snuka, was pinned by Eva Marie in Six-Diva Tag Team action on Raw. Flanked by The Bella Twins while AJ boasted a team of Tamina & Aksana, Eva Marie didn't enter the bout till late in the game, after her opponents had ganged up on the recently returned Nikki Bella. Brie Bella turned the tide but nearly succumbed to Tamina's Superfly Splash before dodging it at the last minute. Eva Marie tagged in and finished the job, rolling up Tamina for her very first win in WWE. A little persistence and patience go a long way: After months of abuse at the hands of The Authority, Big Show finally got his job back, plus a few more perks to boot, thanks to a summit that Stephanie McMahon herself called. Given that Show's counter-suit apparently had enough legs to – per the WWE Board of Directors – merit a settlement, Stephanie caved to the giant's demands and reinstated him, despite the intense disapproval of Triple H. He even got a cherry on top in the form of “The World’s Largest Bonus”: A WWE Title Match against Randy Orton at Survivor Series. However, Triple H wasn't about to let Show leave without getting his own personal pound of flesh, and he quickly put his employee to work in a 4-on-1 Handicap Match against The Shield ... and Randy Orton. As far as rough first days back go, Big Show can certainly lay claim to an all-timer after Triple H pitted him against The Shield & Randy Orton and the giant found himself overwhelmed by the entire Authority before the bout could end. Despite the swarm of foes that attacked him, the giant fought back at each turn and refused to let his four foes overwhelm him, and it was only the reappearance of Kane – now in a suit and tie – that spelled his doom. Without saying a word, The Devil's Favorite Demon tossed a batch of steel chairs to Orton & The Shield, and though Big Show won via DQ when they went to work, the ensuing mugging – culminating in a Triple Powerbomb through the commentary table – was anything but a victory. In fact, with the odds even higher than ever before for Big Show, getting his job back might prove to be The World's Largest Mistake. Results ; ; *CM Punk defeated Luke Harper (w/ Bray Wyatt & Erick Rowan) (11:12) *Ryback defeated The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Santino Marella) (2:25) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Kofi Kingston (6:52) *Randy Orton defeated Big E. Langston (12:06) *Natalya & Tyson Kidd defeated Fandango & Summer Rae (3:44) *Cody Rhodes, Goldust & John Cena defeated Damien Sandow & The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) (19:13) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Curtis Axel (4:54) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) (w/ Jinder Mahal) (2:45) *Eva Marie & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated AJ Lee, Aksana & Tamina Snuka (3:11) *Big Show defeated Randy Orton & The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) by Disqualification in a Four on One Handicap Match (3:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery CM Punk v Luke Harper RAW_1067_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_002.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_005.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_012.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_018.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_022.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_025.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_029.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_033.jpg Ryback v The Great Khali RAW_1067_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_040.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_044.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_047.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Kofi Kingston RAW_1067_Photo_052.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_053.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_054.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_058.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_060.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_065.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_068.jpg Randy Orton v Big E. Langston RAW_1067_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_076.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_081.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_084.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_087.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_091.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_094.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_097.jpg Tyson Kidd & Natalya v Fandango & Summer Rae RAW_1067_Photo_100.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_101.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_104.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_108.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_109.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_111.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_116.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_117.jpg John Cena, Cody Rhodes & Goldust v Damien Sandow & The Real Americans RAW_1067_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_136.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_142.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_145.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_148.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_153.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_155.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_156.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_162.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Curtis Axel RAW_1067_Photo_165.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_170.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_171.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_178.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_180.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_182.jpg The Usos v 3MB RAW_1067_Photo_183.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_187.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_190.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_191.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_192.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_196.jpg The Bella Twins & Eva Marie v AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka & Aksana RAW_1067_Photo_197.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_200.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_201.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_203.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_206.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_207.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_210.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_212.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_216.jpg Big Show met with The Authority RAW_1067_Photo_217.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_220.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_221.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_223.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_226.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_230.jpg Big Show v Randy Orton & The Shield RAW_1067_Photo_231.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_233.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_234.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_236.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_237.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_239.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_240.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_241.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_242.jpg RAW_1067_Photo_245.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1067 results * Raw #1067 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events